The day you slipped away
by Tris Lupin
Summary: Cho decides to go to the tombstone of Michelle Vega for the first time after the funeral.


_P.S: __Hi guys,_

_First, I apologize for my bad English. I am Brazilian and I do not speak English fluently. But after receiving a review on one of my fics and have received a MP of a fellow writer (thanks, quinnovative!), I decided to try to translate my story. Please comment ok?_

* * *

_I miss her. The friendship in cases, where talking all the time. Sometimes remembered Rigsby, with the difference that she was more sagacity and ironic. I miss the way she looked at me when he wanted something, his eyes bright and of course, his sharp argument. It was virtually impossible to say no to Michelle Vega. Long before to tell me he saw me good sense, I had an instinct to help her, to protect her. We were getting to the point of fully trust each other, to trust my life to it. And then it happened._

_Blood, very blood. Lying on the floor, agonizing pain. His look was pure desperation. And I could not help but hold it and try to prevent it from collapsing. It did not help. Michelle Vega practically died in my arms._

_The most difficult task in these fifteen years of police were to break the news of his death to her aunt. Tried to be strong . When I hung up the phone, let me cry. I looked again a picture on the screen. Those worms would pay dearly for having claimed the lives of her. Hours later, I felt extreme desire to break the Patrick Jane face. But then, I understood your plan and once again, he was right. Still, he had given me the opportunity to fulfill my desire for justice. Shot without blinking. When I saw that bleeding bastard, I felt relief that my soul was asking at that moment._

_[...]_

_At the funeral, did not go out of close to Michelle's aunt even for a moment. It was more than my duty to be there, supporting her, even though it was impossible to comfort the pain of the woman who lost her niece as early as I tried to manage my own suffering. The next day, Dennis and I carry the coffin to the cemetery. I was used to seeing police honors in these situations, but that day never forgive._

_As I listened to the pastor's words, did not take his eyes from the beautiful banner of Vega and at the same time, the coffin covered by the flag of our country. Did not want to admit it, but I was still in shock. Only I realized that I would never see those bright brown eyes when I picked up the shovel and I threw sand on top of the coffin._

_After the burial, seriously thought about leaving everything. The boss position, the police. Restart. Never want to have to even think about going through all this. But then I remembered her and our last conversation in the car. I remember the joy in her comment on my promotion. At that moment, I proved even more dreams that young junior agent. Sometimes, the destiny knows how to be cruel._

_After three months of the death of Vega, I assumed the post of Abbott. Wylie did try, but could not continue the Austin and, after my support, asked transfer to the Chicago office. Jane and Lisbon had left the FBI a month later, marrying then in a simple ceremony, which I was honored to be godfather, along with Grace and Wayne. Therefore, new agents stepped into the team, all experienced. Without her, still miss for her vivacity at work._

_Today is a year of her sudden death. And here I am in front of his tomb for the first time after the funeral._

\- _Hey, Vega._ \- He began awkwardly. -_ Forgive me for not coming before. The truth is ... I did not dare. Wanted to pretend that you had been transferred and therefore not seen anymore._ \- He held back tears. - _Well, you know, I'm the boss now. Jane and Lisbon married and left the team. Wylie moved to Chicago and so there was here. Do not worry about your aunt, she is... skirting the situation. I will always be near her somehow Vega, I promise._

The Iceman starts to cry compulsively.

_\- I know this is crazy, but talking like that, I have a feeling that you can hear me. I miss you, Vega. Forgive me for not having protected you. Forgive me for being so rude._

He gently puts some roses on the gravestone and says:

_\- That you have found peace and that, in some way, you can help us. In a special way, I always take you in my heart. Goodbye._


End file.
